A Day To Remember
by supernatural-Fma-junkie15
Summary: Stupid Alphonse why did you throw me out bacause of the stupid cat damn now the colonels coming what do i doRoyxEd Fatherly and super fluff one shot


Im just doin a cute little mini fic or as we call it uno shot

Bacene: bet you feel special u spoke Spanish

I AM DE CUBAN it's in moi's blood

Ed; um sure go with that

I would type some Spanish but u know my grammar skills T.T a monkey's better

Roy; could be worse dirt could

UR NOT HELPING ED I GIVE U PERMISSION TO MAIME ROY

Ed; thank god finally COME HERE U BASTARD (runs off after mustang)

AH true love

Bacene; im not gonna even ask O.O

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Roy mustang was relaxing in his house next to a cozy fire. It had been snowing really badly so the military got a week off and mustang intended to enjoy this vacation of no (long silence) **_PAPERWORK_**.

Roy shivered 'I swear I just heard someone say paper w o r k'. Roy got up to fix himself some hot cocoa from the instant hot cocoa machine, but as fate would have it there was no milk. "DAMN AND I WAS GOING TO ENJOY MYSELF," he half screamed and moaned. He went up stairs and put on his coat, gloves, scarf, and snow boots. "The only thing worse than rain is snow," Roy grumbled to himself and walked out the door toward the hot cocoa shop.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

How the hell was he supposed to know that his brother was hiding a kitten in his armor? Ed was walking down the street freezing his brother had locked him out because he kicked him for calling him short (or what he thought) and hurt the kitten by accident. His brother had left a note on the door to go to a hotel a sleep somewhere else for the night because he was really really upset. Now Ed might be hardheaded, hotheaded, stubborn, and anything else that has to do with being rude, high maintenance, and impulsive, but he knew when Alphonse was upset to step away slowly and run away like death was on your back.

He walked down the street shivering the whole way. 'God must hate me why of all days that I get locked out it's the coldest one' he sulked. He decided to sit on a bench near the hot cocoa shop hoping to at least warm up a little. He could feel the small bit of warmth warming up his body from the little shop corner. Ed's eye lids slowly started to drop and he went into a daze.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next thing he felt was a warm sensation on his face. It was really warm "wha al what are you doing here," that was the only explanation he could think of right now that maybe his brother found him and picked him up. A soft but firm voice answered, "Not quite but your close enough". Ed would recognize that voice anywhere even in the deepest pit of hell. "Damn hi colonel," Ed answered not to friendly. His vision was a little foggy from waking up, but he could easily tell the man in front of him was none other than the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang.

"Well I saw you sleeping next to the hot cocoa shop and the most stupidest idea popped into my mind 'why don't I get Ed a hot cocoa' so here I am now," Roy said with a small tiny smirk. Ed's eyes bulged at the word H O T C O C O A. He snapped his head to the side to see Roy sipping a hot cocoa cup with the brand 'great cocoa face's hot chocolate looks like diarrhea but taste good' and another in the other hand. 'I wonder who came up with that stupid slogan' Ed suddenly thought.

Roy looked over to see Ed looking at his cup intently. He looked down to see Ed staring at the label; he sweat dropped, and then cleared his throat. "So Ed (he shook the cup a little) want some hot chocolate. Ed blushed, but then his pride decided to shove its fat face in the picture. "NO I DON"T" Ed replied stubbornly. "Fine I guess ill have your lovely steaming cup of wonderful hot chocolate as it melts in your mouth and warms your body ahhhhhh so good" he purred in a low voice. Ed felt his senses tingle as he fidgeted 'GOD I WANT THAT COCOA' his mind screamed, but then he would be giving in. "Soooooo _gooood_," Roy moaned again. Ed blushed so hard at that and then shoved his pride aside and looked at Roy with the most 'im a pitiful lost kitten take me' look he could muster. Roy smiled warmly and gave Ed the hot cocoa.

Ed slurped his cocoa happily and Roy did too. Soon it was getting dark they had finished a while ago, but made small talk here and there.

"Shouldn't you go home Edward," Roy commented slowly. Surely the younger Elric would be panicking and trying to find him. Ed scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you see I accidentally hurt a kitten that I didn't even know was there, but Alphonse thought I knew and decided to kick me out as a punishment for what I did and won't let me back in until tomorrow because he said I would learn my lesson by then, but I re-" Roy cut him off Ed was just flailing his arms and talking quick and wouldn't shut up. "Why don't you just stay with me tonight it would be a lot better than sleeping in a hotel and we can give your brother a call you know he still cares about you". "So he says," Ed retorted. Then suddenly what Roy said before the Alphonse cares sunk in. "**_THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING TO A BASTARDS HOUSE FOR THE NIGHT LET ALONE UNDER THE SAME ROOF_**," Ed screamed.

At the rooms

'Was that brother's voice' Alphonse thought as he was stroking his cat. 'Nah that would be stupid' he looked down at the cat "nothing will hurt you tonight Ethyria," al soothed the cat as it purred on his armored lap.

Back with Ed

Roy clutched his ears in pain as Ed screamed right in his ear. 'Jesus I didn't know he could scream like a girl' Roy thought while his migraine got worse. Ed stomped down the street and turned a corner. Roy looked up a little hurt "I was just trying to help" he mumbled quietly.

Ed sat down in an alley and propped himself up against the wall. It was cold and rough, but he ignored it. 'Why did I react like that he was trying to help' _'hes a bastard and you know it he probably had weapons of pure torture that would make you shrink'_ the conversation in his head went something like that for the next few minutes before he started to doze off again. He was cold, but wouldn't admit it. 'At least the hot chocolate warmed me up' was his last thought before he completely dozed off to dream whatever Ed dreams about. (Probably being the size of Godzilla tearing building down and killing Roy) A small bit of drool came out of his mouth as his body slumped against the wall.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'Wha where am I' Ed thought he opened his eyes to only close them as sunlight poured through the window….WINDOW WHAT. He started looking around frantically looking at where he was.

There was a small fire in front of him and beside him was a velvet couch just like the one he was sitting on. In front of him was a little table with a cup of dark liquid and….eggs? There as a small folded note next to the plate that had Ed written in an all too familiar writing. That's impossible that can't be Roy's writing can it? He cautiously grabbed the paper and opened it. It read:

_Dear Ed,_

_Sorry for taking you in my house even though you told me not to, but while I was headed for my house I saw you slumped against the wall drooling. So I brought you back and changed you into some warm clothes and don't worry I didn't do anything to you. I never noticed how small you really were you have a really poofy shirt you know that. It makes you a lot bigger. Well, anyway I made you eggs and coffee and I didn't poison it._

_Your friend,_

_Roy Mustang_

_P.S. im upstairs in my room if you want to see me_

'WHAT WHO IS HE CALLING A SHORTY WHO NEEDS A POOFY SHIRT TO LOOK ABOUT THE SIZE OF AN ANT?!?!?! He steamed for a while before remembering about his clothes. Ed looked down to see he was in a black shirt that was extremely loose on him and a pair of black pants with little flames on it. Were these Roy's PJ's? Ed looked at the breakfast shrugged and ate it. It was delicious and well made the coffee was excellent as well. He put the dishes in the kitchen sink then headed for the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom 'should I really go up there and see him' Ed thought hardly. After he reached his conclusion he slowly made his way up the stairs toward the colonel's room. He could see it cracked open. He took a peek inside to see the colonel sleeping on the bed. He walked in extremely quietly and tiptoed toward his bed. He could see Roy wearing a simple black under shirt and a pair of shorts that had the superman sign flaming on them. 'Well at least he has a good taste in shorts' Ed sweat dropped at his thought. He was to busy thinking to notice Roy's eyes open slightly.

"Ed what are you doing here so early" Roy mumbled sitting up slightly. He must have forgotten about Ed since he was so tired. He looked over the clock blinked 9:35 A.M.. Ed squeaked and jumped back a foot or two. "Nothing Nothing at all nothing here" he said quickly rubbing the back of his head. He noticed his hair wasn't in a braid. "It's really early Ed why don't you go back to sleep," at that Roy layed back down and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something curl up next to him. He looked down to see Ed snuggling next to him. "Never tell the military this ever happened and ill let you keep your vocal cords," Ed hissed into his shirt. "Hehe this never happened," at that Roy closed his eyes and they both fell back to sleep laying in bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

tears its so fluffy and cute WAHHH THE CUTENESS I was getting a little bored of my other story and his little baby popped in meh head

Bacene: That was beautiful notices were seeing him I mean what sentimental crap was that

Ed: Roy is a very good snuggle pillow and I won't deny it

Roy; O.0 (lookin at me)

What I thought it was fluffy nothing bad and pure fluff

R&R me peeps and paco will dance (-- ) (o-) ( --) YAY FOR PACO


End file.
